


Let's Fighting Love

by Lirianta, Meruromu



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Fights, Gang Violence, M/M, Mercenaries, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianta/pseuds/Lirianta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meruromu/pseuds/Meruromu
Summary: En un pueblo rodeado por montañas, cinco familias lideran sus propios clanes de asesinos a sueldo en tensa relación.Craig Tucker es el heredero de su familia y líder de su clan que ha sido contratado para eliminar a Tweek, un ladronzuelo condenado por haber sido testigo inoportuno en el momento y el lugar equivocado.





	1. Prólogo

Eran pasadas las horas nocturnas en las que las familias nobles solían operar, pero aquella era una situación extraordinaria. Por primera vez en la historia se había quebrantado el Tratado que mantenía el orden entre éstas y las repercuciones de ello aún eran impredecibles.

Al rededor de la sala se reunían cuatro de las familias habituales. La quinta había sido exterminada. O casi…  

Damien Thorn entró en la cámara y se detuvo enfrente de la amplia mesa donde los otros cabezas de familia le aguardaban. Su serena expresión no delataba en lo absoluto reconocer a los responsables del exterminio de toda su familia.

—Cuéntanos, joven Thorn. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?— preguntó el cabeza de los Marsh.

—Mi familia ha sido acusada de traición y comparezco ante ustedes para recibir mi propio castigo— respondió el muchacho, conciso.

—¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por quebrantar el Tratado?

—Ejecución.

La brevedad y la simpleza de su respuesta provocó un eco silencioso en la cabeza de todos los presentes. Aquel era el último heredero de una dinastía tan prestigiosamente antigua como las demás presentes y la idea de terminar definitivamente con tal linaje era repulsivo.

Thomas Tucker se inclinó en su asiento para hablar.

—Tengo entendido de que llevas fuera de aquí desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Estabas al corriente de las acciones de tu familia?

El jóven negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre me envió lejos desde hace cuatro años; he… me he enterado de lo ocurrido hace tres días, cuando me llegó la notificación para esta convocatoria.

Los cuatro líderes intercambiaron miradas antes de que Randy Marsh hablase.

—Los Thorn han pagado por su traición y de acuerdo a mis fuentes, no hay indicios de que el muchacho haya estado al tanto de las acciones de su familia.

Uno a uno, los demás cabezas de familia asintieron. Marsh, Broflovski, Tucker y finalmente Yardale. Todos ellos habían hecho sus propias investigaciones; todos ellos teniéndo sus propias teorías respecto a lo ocurrido pero ninguno molestandose en compartirlas porque cada uno tenía sus propios intereses para dejar con vida al último descendiente de la dinastía Thorn.

Y es así como el heredero de un nombre familiar manchado quedó en libertad y se marchó de la sala no sin antes permitirse una única y última mirada hacia el ahora vacío pero tradicionalmente reservado asiento de su familia, allí, en medio de quienes se encargaron de desocuparlo.


	2. El Testigo Inoportuno

 

Era un día nublado y todo estaba en calma, aun cuando a lejanos kilómetros batallaban hombres en una guerra por motivos que nadie entendía exactamente.

Tweek había sido echado a su suerte en el mundo, fruto de las muchas batallas y tragedias que traía consigo la guerra. Para ganarse el pan de cada día, trabajaba en Cave of Paradise, una taberna en el centro de la ciudad de South Park regentada por Big Gay Al, un hombre homosexual que disfrutaba no solo del dinero que le generaba aquel negocio sino también las fiestas, el placer, la lujuria que provocaba; estaba orgulloso de su establecimiento y de sí mismo. Para poder sobrevivir había hecho de todo un poco.

— ¿Como están mis pequeños caramelos? —preguntó Big Gay Al acercándose a la barra, al lado de un chico tembloroso— Tweek, caramelito, tengo la excusa perfecta para que entres en el grupo de stripers. Sólo tienes que...

— ¡¡OH DIOS NO, eso es mucha presión. Lo siento muchísimo pero no creo que pueda hacerlo!! —vociferó el rubio exaltado, interrumpiendo al jefe—. Prefiero quedarme de mesero, señor.

— No creo que Tweek sea un buen material para el escenario, Al — intervino Scott Malkinson—.  Puede que tenga el aspecto de uno, pero si no se siente cómodo con eso no hay mucho que hacer. 

Esto hizo que el mayor frunciera el ceño, le resultaba frustrante lo pesimistas que llegaban a ser sus empleados.

Pero antes de que el magnate dijese algo, su asistente, Mr. Slave, se acercó rápidamente a él y le comentó con urgencia que necesitaban su presencia en la oficina inmediatamente. Éste, muy alarmado al ver la cara de su empleado en tan aturdido y caótico estado, optó por despedirse de sus subordinados y retirarse siguiendo a Mr. Slave. 

Scott y Tweek se miraron intrigados mutuamente, preguntándose que habría sido tan urgente como para irse de manera tan brusca. Luego de una pausa, Scott llamo a Tweek:

 — ¡Tweek! ¿Como estuvo tu noche?

 — !Gah!—dijo Tweek.

Scott era de las personas mas cercanas a Tweek y tambien de los mejores stripers en Cave of Paradise. Era una lastima que no sirviera para mesero a causa de su ceceo constante al hablar, pero a pesar de su diabetes había sido capaz de llegar muy alto, eso era algo que Tweek admiraba de su amigo. Él, sin embargo, no tenía la misma habilidad que poseía Scott para destacar, era un simple mesero, y aunque sí que podía destacar en algo, su experimentada habilidad y pericia para robar no era algo de lo que pudiese sentirse orgulloso... al menos no en voz alta.

 — ¿Estas bien, Tweek?, la otra noche te fuiste más temprano de lo habitual— era Scott otra vez.

Tweek era un chico nervioso e hiperactivo; probablemente todo aquel café que solía consumir no ayudaba y desde luego no tener la supervisión de un padre o un tutor propiamente dicho había hecho que su estilo de vida fuese muy caótica y accidentada. Aun después de que Tweek se enterase de las repercusiones que la cafeína le traía a su pronunciada ansiedad, constantemente recurría al café para mantenerse activo en sus trabajos nocturnos; mismos que a falta de una guía paterna había adoptado como su mayor fuente de ingresos para sobrevivir. Y pese a toda la ayuda que Al le brindaba, aun así se veía en la necesidad de recurrir a la maliciosa costumbre de robar.

Tweek volvió su atención a su amigo, quien le miraba expectante. Le había hecho una pregunta.

Si tan solo pudiese recordar cual era...

—No has oído lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?— dijo Scott.

Tweek le sonrió. Pero el guiño de su ojo derecho fue un tic.

—Te he preguntado que adónde fuiste anoche— insistió su amigo.

Tweek acababa de recordar la pregunta de Scott y no tenía intención de responder a eso. La noche anterior había realizado precisamente uno de sus trabajos nocturnos y de ninguna manera podía confesar aquello.

—Y-ya sabes. Lo mismo de siempre— se limitó a responder.

—¿Jaqueca?

Tweek asintió y Scott puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sea adonde sea que te vas todo el tiempo, parece que te lo quita milagrosamente— observó Scott con sarcasmo.

Tweek se libró de responder a eso cuando Al regresó con el mismo frenesí que Mr Slave había mostrado antes de llevárselo.

—Muy bien mis caramelitos, escúchenme un momento— llamó a todos sus empleados con los brazos—. Hoy será un día muy especial, porque el día de hoy tenemos a un invitado muy importante. Así que hay que dar lo mejor de lo mejor y vamos a demostrar porqué somos tan conocidos en este pueblo.

Al finalizar su pequeño discurso se escuchó un "Si, señor" general por parte de todos.

Tweek y Scott intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose quien sería aquel invitado y qué servicios pensaba solicitar. Cave of Paradise era una taberna muy conocida por sus múltiples y pintorescos servicios y no era ninguna sorpresa esta clase de eventos cuando se presentaban clientes de naturaleza importante que requerían tratos especiales.

Aquella era una ocasión de esas y los preparativos no se hicieron esperar mientras la jornada laboral continuó su curso habitual, de modo que nadie excepto los trabajadores del lugar notaron la llegada del invitado especial; aunque para eso entonces ya todos sabían de quien se trataba: nada más y nada menos que un Yardale; uno de los sobrinos directos del cabeza de la familia, por lo que comentaron algunos.

Y mientras tanto Tweek tenía dificultades para contenerse. Aquella era una oportunidad demasiado escasa como para dejarla pasar. Uno de los peces gordos acababa de caer en su propio cesto y no podía parar de darle vueltas al hecho de que un trabajillo con aquel podría equivaler toda una semana de buen descanso sin salidas nocturnas.

Pero ésta no era la calle ni la casa de sus habituales víctimas. Era de esperarse que cualquier inconveniente dentro de la taberna acarrearía problemas a Big Gay Al; Tweek lo apreciaba y le tenía demasiado respeto como para joderle de ninguna manera, por no mencionar que ésta también era su casa.

...si lo hacía, debía buscar la manera de que no involucrase a nada ni nadie del local.

Tweek oyó tintineos. Eran las copas que llevaba en su mano; sus temblores siempre empeoraban cuando se sentía nervioso o ansioso y estaba convencido de que le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento cuando la salida a su dilema le llego por medio de Scott, quien le trajo una noticia digna de una señal divina.

—Hey, Tweek ¿escuchaste que ese tal Yardale sólo va a pedir alojamiento privado?.

—¿No le hará falta el servicio de la casa?— preguntó Tweek, intrigado.

—Al parecer va a traer su propia fuente de "amor"— respondió Scott—. Tantos preparativos para nada. Uhg, que desperdicio, calaña de ese tipo creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque tienen dinero y demás...—continuó Scott, sin percatarse de que la mente de Tweek estaba lejos de allí hacía ya rato.

"Esto debe ser una señal" pensó. Con aquello lo tenía todo en sus manos para llevar acabo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Lo que ocurriese en aquella habitación privada con la compañía de su propio invitado no tendría que ser asunto de la taberna.

—Maldición, Tweeeek, ¿me estás escuchando?—vociferó su amigo, sacándole del trance—. No puedo hablar contigo si siempre andas en las nubes, amigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Scott— se disculpó el rubio, avergonzado—. Gracias por comentarme la noticia, pero ahora debo ir a atender unos asuntos. ¡Hasta luego!—se despidió Tweek rápidamente, dejando a su compañero con la palabra en la boca y la misma intriga de siempre.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

 

Averiguar en que habitación se alojaría el inquilino especial no fue difícil. Tweek empezó a sospechar seriamente de que el universo le estaba dotando de una inesperada fortuna que lo guiaba a través de lo que necesitaba concretamente para este trabajo.

A Tweek le gustaba la idea de que quizá era una especie de compensación por todo lo que se le había arrebatado hasta ahora, ya que resultó ser que la habitación en cuestión se encontraba en la planta más alta con acceso a la terraza del local. Aquella noche Tweek accedería a la habitación por allí.

Años de práctica le ayudaron a trepar hasta la terraza y asomarse sigilosamente por encima de la barandilla. La habitación contaba con dos compartimientos, un dormitorio íntimo y una salita de estar en donde Tweek pudo observar a sus dos ocupantes. Uno de ellos era Yardale y el otro su acompañante, un joven alto y moreno de buen parecer que tenía la misma pinta aristocrática que Yardale.

Tweek trepó a la cornisa y se aseguró de esperar las horas que hicieran falta para irrumpir cuando la pareja se retirase al dormitorio porque, si no era para follar ¿para qué se renta un alojamiento privado en una casa de putas?

Escuchó sin interés una breve conversación en la que pudo captar el nombre del acompañante; Damien, se hacía llamar, y al cabo de unos instantes más oyó como la pareja se trasladaba al dormitorio. Tweek esperó un poco más, irrumpiría en la habitación cuando ninguno de los dos estuviese en condiciones de pillarle. Una decisión acertada ya que al cabo de unos momentos oyó actividad nuevamente en la salita y entonces, esta vez sí, hubo silencio.

Tweek descendió ágilmente de lo alto de su escondite y aterrizó en el balcón... pero aterrizó sobre un charco oscuro en el que sus botas y sus manos salpicaron. Tweek observó la palma de su mano, aquello no era cualquier charco, era sangre.

El horror comenzó a subirle desde los pies cuando descubrió que el rastro de sangre conducía hasta dar con un cuerpo ensangrentado que a todas luces estaba muerto, ahí tirado en el centro de la habitación que el ventanal abierto de par en par enmarcaba. La impresión fue tal, que no supo cuanto tiempo tardó exactamente en notar al hombre de pie al lado del cadáver; sus manos limpiaban una hoja ensangrentada y su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo en el que sus ojos lo miraban... a él. 

Tweek reaccionó por inercia y huyó lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar. Únicamente los reflejos de su frenético cuerpo impidieron que cayera y se estrellara contra el pavimento de la calle. Corrió tan rápido como pudo para escapar, muy consciente de que ya era hombre muerto. Porque aquel cadáver había sido un Yardale y no había manera de que le permitiesen vivir habiendo visto lo que vio. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido allá y eso daba igual, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que a partir de entonces estaba condenado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Desde las almenas de la residencia Tucker, Craig observó a Jimmy abrirse paso entre los guardias que salvaguardaban la entrada a la mansión. Su amigo lo detectó enseguida y Craig bajó a su encuentro para reunirse con él, pues le había estado esperando desde aquella mañana.

—Un poco tarde ¿no?— le dijo mientras echaban a andar juntos hacia la sala de menesteres.

—B-buenas tardes a tí también, Craig— saludó Jimmy—. Jesús, bah-ja un poco el ritmo, ¿quieres? Me he matado toda la noche t-tr-trabajando para ti. Sin mencionar que soy un jodido minusválido.

Sacudió delante de Craig una de sus muletas para hacer énfasis. Craig hizo caso omiso; Jimmy tenía de “minusválido” lo que él de paciente. Pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la privacidad de la habitación. Dentro ya se encontraban Clyde y Token, quienes levantaron la mirada de las cartas al verlos entrar.

—Quita tu gordo c-cu-ulo de ahí, Clyde. Necesito algo de consideración.

La orden era inútil pues Clyde ya se estaba apartando del sofá, pero nadie perdía la oportunidad de llamarle gordo, así que estaba justificado. Jimmy sacó un folio de documentos y lo lanzó a la mesa desde donde estaba.

Craig ya lo estaba abriendo. El día anterior habían sido informados de que aquel contrato era urgente y resultaba irónico que con lo rápido que generalmente era Jimmy en su trabajo como Sondeador, se hubiese tardado más de la cuenta.

—¿De quién es el trabajo?— preguntó Clyde.

—Vino de alguien con f-falso nombre— respondió Jimmy—. En realidad se llam-m-ma Nicolas Parson, pero aph-postaría a que la orden viene de otro porque este tío es un don-nadie; así que es anónimo.

El contrato, los detalles de éste y la información pertinente a la misión se encontraban perfectamente organizados dentro del sobre. Craig lo tendió todo en la mesa y los cuatro jóvenes lo evaluaron por un instante.

El objetivo de la misión portaba apellido y de lo más rinbombante; Tweek Tweak ponía. Tenía casi la misma edad que todos ellos, sus 16 años, y entre los motivos de su condena estaba la breve anotación que rezaba “Testigo inoportuno”.

Pobre diablo.

Aquella misión de mucha urgencia parecía no tener importancia más allá de silenciarlo lo antes posible. Y llevaban retraso.

Clyde levantó el retrato del objetivo.

—¿Toda una noche y medio día para un sólo chico, Jimmy? Estas perdiendo facultades, amigo— le dijo al Sondeador del equipo.

Jimmy bufó.

—No fue muy difícil dar con él. Lo df-dif-d… complicado fue confirmar su ubicación estable— se acercó y señaló con el dedo algo en la ficha de información personal—. Vive en el mismo lugar en el que trabaja como m-mem-mes… sirviendo en l-las mesas, Cave of paradise. ¿Lo co-co-conocen?

—Es una taberna en el centro de South Park— comentó Token al resto—. Se supone que también es una posada, pero encubiertamente es una casa de putas. Lo recuerdo porque el regente del local pidió subvención a mi familia. Incluso sé que le pusieron ese nombre para aparentar elegancia y todo.

—A mí me suena a club de gays— compartió Clyde— ¿Lo pillan? “cueva”, “paraíso”…

—…Ya, bueno— continuó Jimmy—. El c-caso es que el tío huyó del lugar y tuve que rastrearlo. Intentó aparentar que huía para que le perdiesen el rat-rastro, pero al final se ha esco-co-coondido en el mismo p-pueblo, en las catacumbas abandonadas a las afueras. Es una co-co-cobaya atrapada en su agujero.

Clyde se levantó.

—Bueno, si es así, yo creo que debería ir moviéndome cuanto antes— dijo, estirándose cuan largo era.

Clyde no era gordo, cómo a sus amigos les gustaba decirle; de pequeño había sido el más robusto de todos ellos y ya era una mera costumbre recordárselo. Un cuerpo que no estuviese en buena forma no era material de una vida guerrera y activa propia de los clanes a sueldo.

Se adelantó para coger los papeles que iba a necesitar para la misión, pero Craig le detuvo.

—Iré yo— decidió, para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntó Clyde.

Tenían sus razones para sorprenderse, ya que lo normal habría sido que Clyde o Token se encargasen de los contratos irrelevantes como aquel. Pero Craig había estado esperando los detalles de aquella misión y tenía sus propios motivos para hacerse cargo él mismo.

—Ah, ¿reuniones y responsabilidades de tu noble familia otra vez?— adivinó Token.

Craig no lo negó, era cierto. Había evitado acompañar a su padre a la vista con otras familias vasallas por la mañana argumentando que tenía pendiente el susodicho contrato, y en vista de la tardanza, Craig tenía la esperanza de poder librarse también de las supervisiones administrativas de la familia.

—Saltarte tus obligaciones como heredero está mal, Craig— le chinchó Token.

Craig le enseñó el dedo corazón. Pese a que Token también era el heredero de su propia familia, las obligaciones como tal no eran tan exigentes como las de los Tucker al ser de origen extranjero. El honor y las responsabilidades por aquí no eran moco de pavo.

Tomó el retrato y la ficha con la información del objetivo y se los guardó en un compartimento del cinto.

—¿Algún riesgo a tener en cuenta?— preguntó por último a Jimmy.

—Nah, el pobre est-t-taba tan at-terrado que se caía a pedazos te-temblando. Tampoco tiene a nadie más y mucho menos dinero p-p-para costearse los servicios de otros clanes.

—¿Estás seguro?— insistió Token— ¿no les parece que han ofrecido una cantidad desproporcionadamente mayor a lo que vale encargarse de un sólo tío indefenso?

—Token, r-relájate. ¿Crees que enviaría al heredero de los T-tu-ucker a una misión s-suicida?

Nadie objetó. Jimmy podía ser un tullido de cintura para abajo, pero ser el Sondeador además del Trampero del equipo le granjeaban capacidades normalmente por encima de cualquier guerrero de otro oficio. Había que tener talento para ello, eso Craig lo tenía claro.

—Bueno, dinero fácil para nosotros, entonces— se encogió de hombros Clyde—. Probablemente sea alguien nuevo de por aquí que desconoce la taza de precios.

A Craig le importaba más bien poco. Y aunque internamente se había decepcionado al saber que el objetivo no fuese alguien lo suficientemente importante como para proporcionarle el reto de enfrentarse a otros por su cabeza, siempre se alegraba de poder librarse de la monotonía de su casa.

 

No le tomó nada en preparar el equipo necesario para aquella misión pues para este tipo de trabajo rápido se iba lo más desapercibidamente posible y ello quería decir que debía vestir de _paisano_. Las únicas armas que llevaría consigo serían dos ligeras dagas y unas tantas hojas arrojadizas que pudiera implementar disimuladamente en su ropa.

Craig partió pronto, no porque llevasen retraso, que también era cierto, sino por evitar tener que darle explicaciones a su madre. Sería más fácil excusarse en cuanto acabara con todo aquello al final del día.

Sus camaradas le desearon suerte; pero Clyde, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, le acompañó hasta las puertas de la residencia.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?— le preguntó.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer dos de nosotros contra una rata en su agujero? ¿Echarle humo por un lado y esperarle por el otro?— contestó Craig, pero al ver la expresión de su amigo añadió poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. No tardaré mucho.

Clyde puso los ojos en blanco. Lo conocía demasiado para saber que lo que no tardaría sería la misión. Su regreso, por otro lado, tardaría lo suficiente como para saltarse sus obligaciones.

Craig partió y las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. Su mente ya centrada en su misión.

La caza había empezado.


	3. De caza

   
 A Craig no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al escondite de su objetivo.

Oculto cerca de allí, se encontró al vigía que Jimmy había apostado para controlar los movimientos del objetivo y la información que éste le confió era todo lo que necesitaba; nadie había salido ni entrado a las ruinas.

Craig le echó un vistazo general al lugar. No era la primera vez que lo visitaba; y tampoco creía que nadie hubiese pasado la oportunidad de curiosear lo que era considerado el lugar mas sobrecogedor del pueblo.

No se sorprendía de que el pobre diablo hubiese elegido aquel lugar como su escondite. Las ruinas allí dentro eran tan antiguas que llevaban años derrumbándose y apilándose en su interior hasta formar un laberinto cambiante propio de los siete infiernos, por tanto también era considerado el agujero de ratas más inestable en el que uno fuese a adentrarse.

O te perdías o te quedabas atrapado en medio de todo aquel amasijo de piedras.

Craig echó a andar hacia la entrada de la catacumba esperando que su objetivo no hubiese tenido el valor de adentrarse demasiado. Y aunque se preguntó brevemente si debía haber esperado a la mañana siguiente, se lo quitó de en mente al recordar lo faltos de tiempo que se encontraban.

Llamar  "entrada" al agujero por donde accedió era probablemente hacerle un favor, y Craig maldijo por lo bajo tener que encorvarse para poder recorrer el primer tramo. Se limitó a avanzar a oscuras hasta donde podía recordar, pues iba a necesitar todo el suministro que pudiese ahorrar para mas adelante.

Se ayudó con las manos sobre piedras y escuchó con atención la cacofonía de sonidos que el lugar emitía continuamente; actividad de roedores, la goteante humedad y los esporádicos deslizamientos de escombros eran lo único que le acompañaron hasta que la sensación le terminó superando y se vio obligado a recurrir a la luz. Al hacerlo no sólo se encontró con escombros por todas partes; desde donde estaba podía ver al menos un par de huesos debajo de sus botas, lo que le dio una idea de qué era lo que había estado pateando y pisoteando al andar.

Empezó a marcar el camino, había llegado mas lejos de lo que lo había hecho antes. Craig no era claustrofóbico ni sufría de tener una mente sensible, pero juraría que empezaba a oír voces.

Se detuvo con la botella de queroseno en alto, escuchando con atención en medio de la luz que le proporcionaba el mechero. Se negaba a pensar que era producto de su imaginación.

...y no lo era.

Lo que al principio creyó eran voces resultó ser una sola, pues el eco era parte del lugar. Se trataba de un murmullo, débil, pero audible, y no le tomó demasiado dar con la dirección correcta de su origen. 

Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notar con cierta coherencia las palabras que lo guiaban. Éstas hablaban de estar jodido, de haberla pifiado y de malos augurios; la voz era aguda y ciertamente vibrante.

A Craig no le extrañó el sinsentido. Normal que cualquiera se hubiese vuelto loco por allí dentro.

Finalmente se detuvo. Había llegado a un tramo del camino medio obstruido y podía jurar que la voz se encontraba muy cerca. Era hora de apagar su fuente de luz para no alertar de su presencia.

Se aseguró de observar y analizar el pedazo de escombro que obstaculizaba el camino; tenía el tamaño adecuado para levantarlo lo suficiente y poder pasar.

Se despidió de la luz y apagó el mechero. Luego, tanteó la piedra y la levantó por un sólo lado sobre sí para cruzar. Y al hacerlo, el suelo cedió con él.

A oscuras como estaba, lo único que fue capás de hacer para evitar quedar aplastado fue apartarse a donde fuera. Sus manos no consiguieron asirse a nada mientras un vacío que no recordaba haber visto antes lo arrastraba. Su hombro izquierdo golpeó algo y sus manos y rodillas encontraron el fondo del agujero en el que había caído, evitando afortunadamente que se diera de cara con el suelo.

Craig no se atrevió a moverse, esperando que un movimiento en falso provocara que le cayese encima lo que sea que estaba por caer. No hubo nada.

Se dio la vuelta y se tendió boca arriba esperando sentir lesiones en su cuerpo; aparte de donde creía haberse golpeado no sintió nada grave.

Craig estaba absolutamente decidido a no dejar que Clyde y los otros se enterasen de aquello o de lo contrario no dejarían que lo olvidase nunca.

Entonces lo notó. La voz había desaparecido, probablemente por el estrépito. Se sentó apoyándose en sus manos y sólo entonces se percató de lo pringosas que estaban. Se acerco una mano a la cara preguntándose si podría haberse hecho sangre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el olor escocía supo que estaba jodido.

Aquello no era sangre, era una maldita ponzoña; fue lo último que pensó antes de que la cabeza le diese vueltas y cayera en la inconsciencia.

 

***

 

Tweek oyó el derrumbe y dejó de murmurar.

Esperaba que quien fuera que había caído en su trampa pudiese haberse quedado dormido con el veneno que le había dejado preparado y no la hubiese palmado con el derrumbe. Tal cosa habría sido conveniente para el, sí, pero no quería tener que añadir remordimientos de un asesinato sobre su ya mentalmente jodida cabeza.

Se acercó al lugar del incidente confiando en que los efectos de la toxina hubiesen actuado y arrojó sobre la oscuridad la luminosidad de su antorcha. Dentro halló inconsciente a un chico no mucho mayor que él. No lo había creído posible, pero Tweek había pescado al asesino que habían contratado para matarle.

"Ah, papá. Y tú solías decir que la pesca no era para los Tweak" pensó con ironía.

 

 


	4. Siguiendo huellas

Craig no volvió aquella noche ni al día siguiente.

Clyde estaba teniendo dificultades para contenerse y no liarse a gritos con cualquiera que se le acercara.

Guardar discreción. Ese era el protocolo a seguir en caso de que un miembro importante de la familia era dictaminado desaparecido y por ello aquella mañana caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos de la mansión; así no tendría que mentir a cualquiera que se le acercara preguntando por el heredero, como si su mejor amigo se encontrase en una misión clasificada en lugar de haberse esfumado.

"Debí haber ido con él" volvió a repetirse mentalmente. En su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez que debió haberle acompañado aunque éste se hubiese negado, sintiendo la culpa carcomiéndole por dentro y las ganas de salir corriendo a buscarle. Todo aquel tiempo malgastado en el que podría estar buscándolo y él allí, guardando las apariencias.

Luego estaban las palabras de Token, recordándole que debía conservar la calma aunque sea por apalear la situación para Jimmy.

Esa era otra de sus preocupaciones.

Jimmy era el que más se culpaba de los tres y con mucha más razón. Decía que había sido su responsabilidad valorar y calcular los riesgos de la misión y era cierto, pero tanto Clyde como Token pensaban que era imposible saber al cien por cien todos los riesgos. Jimmy era un Sondeador y de los buenos, Clyde no creía que nadie lo pudiese haber hecho mejor.

Tan sólo esperaba que el cabeza de los Tucker también lo entendiera de la misma forma.

Clyde apretó el paso en el último tramo hacia el despacho del patriarca. Sobrepasó a los guardias apostados y llamó a la puerta. Una voz masculina le concedió la entrada.

Dentro halló a los padres de su mejor amigo. Thomas lo esperaba detrás de su escritorio, mientras Laura se estrujaba las manos a su lado.

—Señor— saludó Clyde, haciendo una breve reverencia.

—Clyde— dijo el patriarca en respuesta—. Debo asumir que no hay noticias de Craig, ¿no es así?

Clyde negó con la cabeza y Laura se llevó una mano a la frente, la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

—Casi dos días para una misión de baja categoría y sin noticias de mi hijo— continuó Thomas—. Emprenderemos una búsqueda encubierta.

—Solicito permiso para asumir la misión, señor— pidió Clyde en cuanto pudo.

Thomas sonrió ligeramente.

—No esperaba otra cosa, hijo— le dijo. Luego su rostro adquirió una seriedad helada—. ¿Qué sabes acerca del exterminio de los Thorn?

—La versión oficial, señor. Se descubrió que los Thorn estuvieron detrás de los asesinatos de los miembros de las familias nobles y fueron ejecutados por infringir el tratado de paz.

Thomas se levantó, asintiendo.

—Uno de los sobrinos de Francis Yardale ha sido encontrado muerto esta mañana— informó—. Y tengo entendido de que el objetivo de la misión de Craig vivía en el mismo lugar en el que ha sido hallado. 

Aquello encajó mucho mejor en la mente de Clyde; la misión de Craig tendría que estar ligada al asesinato de uno de los Yardale. No se había tratado de cualquier misión de baja categoría y Craig podría haberse visto envuelto en algo de equivalente gravedad.

—Señor, si el asesino de nobles sigue operando, eso quiere decir que...

—Damien Thorn es el único superviviente de su familia y es poco probable que tenga algo que ver con esto. Si las muertes entre familias nobles siguen ocurriendo, eso quiere decir que los Thorn no eran los únicos detrás de esto— el patriarca se acercó a Clyde y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Tu misión no es averiguar quién es el asesino suelto, pero puede que Craig se haya visto involucrado, dada la conexión entre el asesinato y su objetivo; o incluso que todo esto haya sido una emboscada para llegar hasta él.

Clyde sintió algo frió y doloroso en el estómago. Pero se contuvo y pensó sensatamente que aquello era muy poco probable dado que, en principio, era una mera casualidad el que Craig se hubiese encargado de la misión.

Thomas le entregó a Clyde un folio con toda la información de su nueva misión.

—Dentro encontrarás todo la información, clasificada o no, de los asesinatos nobles hasta la fecha relacionados con el caso de los Thorn; los permisos de alto rango otorgados por mi sello que les darán acceso a cualquier lugar o persona que necesiten; y aunque no creo que les sea necesario, también se ha añadido la información personal de Craig.

El hecho de que el propio líder de su clan fuese una misión podía ser risíble en un futuro, cuando todo aquello hubiese quedado en una anécdota. Aunque ahora mismo no le veía la maldita gracia.

Clyde dudó un segundo antes de sacar el tema, eligiendo con mucho tacto sus palabras.

—Señor, tengo planeado llevarme al equipo principal del clan.

Thomas resopló con incredulidad.

—Es mi heredero a quien vas a buscar, Clyde. Ustedes son la élite, no esperaba nada menos.

Clyde se mordió el labio inferior. No era tan bueno como Token para las palabras, así que tendría que ser más directo.

—¿Quiere decir que Jimmy puede participar, no? Quiero decir, no está enfadado con Jimmy, ¿verdad?— dijo atropelladamente—. Señor, él no tiene la culpa de...

Laura intervino desde detrás de su esposo.

—Por el amor de dios, Clyde. Nadie culpa a Jimmy. Tú, Jimmy y Token han sido como hermanos para mi hijo, ¿crees que sería capaz de pensar que uno de ustedes podría traicionarlo?

Clyde sintió desaparecer un enorme peso de encima. La mano de Thomas volvió a palmearle el hombro.

—Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido y reúne a los otros para partir lo antes posible— le apremió—. Y recuerda mantenerlo todo entre la máxima discreción. 

Clyde asintió con vehemencia. 

Aquí no sólo estaba en juego la vida de Craig. Si alguien más se enteraba de su misión, el heredero de los Tucker estaría oficialmente desaparecido y el resto del clan incluso tendría que prepararse para un posible movimiento ofensivo de las familias rivales que quisieran sacar ventaja de la vulnerabilidad de los Tucker.

Se despidió de los adultos y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

—Oh, y Clyde— le llamó Laura, antes de que éste abriese la puerta. La aflicción reemplazada por una dureza afilada—. Quiero al responsable de esto traigas o no a mi hijo de vuelta.

Éste asintió nuevamente y se retiró.

Clyde tenía toda la intensión de cumplir con esa promesa. Antes de contraer matrimonio con el cabeza de los Tucker, Laura había formado parte de las Arpías, un prestigioso clan exclusivo de mujeres en el que su especialidad había sido la tortura. 

Lo que Clyde no prometió, sin embargo, es que no se comprometía a traer al pobre desgraciado sin antes haberlo hecho pasar por sus propias manos en el caso de que Craig hubiese sufrido daño alguno.   



	5. El prisionero y el captor

 

 

 

Craig tenía hambre y la boca seca.

Eso fue lo primero que sintió por encima de la desorientación en cuanto comenzó a despertarse. 

Se percató de que se encontraba atado cuando intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza;  tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo, rodeado numerosas veces por una soga, y su espalda se encontraba apoyada en una viga, los pies tan sujetos como las muñecas detrás de su espalda.

Era un prisionero.

En cuanto llegó a esa conclusión dejó de hacer ademanes de moverse aunque sentía el cuerpo adolorido y agarrotado por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Tenía que hacerse el inconsciente mientras intentaba interpretar lo mejor posible su situación.

Había alguien con él. Eso lo supo por el sonido que le llegaba.

Se arriesgó a abrir ligeramente un ojo aprovechando su cabeza gacha y vislumbró la oscura estancia a medio iluminar por la luz titilante de una lámpara; al lado, la silueta de un joven sentado de espaldas mientras removía algo delante de sí. Aquel era su carcelero y no parecía haber nadie más.

Craig se sobresaltó un poco creyéndose pillado cuando éste habló de repente.

—Dos gajos de bulbo de Asfelza y tres minutos triturando... ¿o eran cinco?... Sí, tres— estaba diciendo.

No le hablaba a él, parecía estar recitando para sí la preparación de algo. La silueta se ladeó para recoger un cuenco de al lado y Craig reconoció su perfil bajo la tenue luz: era el chico al que le habían enviado matar, su misión.

¿Cómo había acabado siendo su prisionero? —me tendió una emboscada—recordó Craig acordándose de la ponzoña en el fondo del agujero dónde había caído. Estaba seguro de que entre los datos que le habían pasado, ninguno había hecho mención a la posibilidad de que se tratase de un  _trampero_. Jimmy lo habría sabido siendo uno de los mejores; se movía y conocía muy bien aquel círculo.

Tampoco parecía uno, pensó mientras más lo observaba trabajar. Tenía montones de ticks nerviosos y murmuraba demasiado cosas que le delataban como alguien inseguro y temeroso hasta de su propia sombra.

Prestó atención al lugar. Se trataba de una cámara no muy amplia con paredes de yeso irregulares. Si su captor estaba solo en esto, lo más probable era que siguiesen en las mismísimas catacumbas porque veía muy poco probable que hubiese podido moverlo por su cuenta demasiado lejos.

La figura incorporándose le hizo cerrar los ojos y fingir inconsciencia. No tendría que ser muy complicado lidiar con él aún con todas esas ataduras. Sólo tenía que hacerse con una oportunidad o crearla en el peor de los casos…

El cubo de agua helada le hizo dar un brinco y un alarido de la sorpresa.

No. El alarido no había sido suyo, sino del chico. Craig se lo encontró tirado en el suelo, en frente de él y observándole con enormes ojos asustados y sorprendidos mientras él empezaba a tiritar, intentando calmar su sobresalto.

—¡Estabas despierto!— le acusó el chico.

—Sí. Muchas gracias por la ducha— le espetó Craig, más cabreado por el sobresalto que por el frío.

—Se suponía que el efecto del somnífero debería de haber durado tres horas más...— dijo éste—. ¡Ahg! Sabía que eran tres gajos y cinco minutos, no dos y tres.

—¿Qué eres, un aprendiz _herborísta_?— preguntó Craig, observándolo ponerse de pie.

El rubio vaciló un instante antes de contestar.

—No soy un herborísta— dijo alizándose la ropa—, pero tú eres un asesino a sueldo y-y si intentas algo a mi no me va a importar cometer deslices con la preparación de los potajes que haga para mantenerte bajo control— le amenazó abrazando el cubo.

Craig entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, cualquiera que hubiese echado mano alguna vez de las mercancías de un herborísta, sabía que una mala ejecución en la preparación podría o bien quedarse corto con el resultado, o terminar fatal en la mayoría de los casos.

El chico debía tener alguna formación en la materia, sin embargo, porque  de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de producir una ponzoña tan eficaz como con la que le había atrapado; dudaba mucho de que tuviese el dinero suficiente para costearse una ya hecha.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer conmigo?— le preguntó Craig, decidiendo que a partir de ahora iba a tratarlo con pies de plomo hasta que estuviese seguro de sus capacidades. No quería llevarse más sorpresas y era humillante para un guerrero de su categoría caer tan bajo—. No quieres matarme, pero tampoco vas a liberarme.

El chico bufó.

—Obviamente.

—¿Es información lo que quieres? Te vas a decepcionar. Yo sólo estoy aquí para matarte— le dijo sonriéndole.

Iba a acorralarlo como pudiese para ponerlo nervioso hasta que cometiera un error.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú?— le respondió el joven con desdén—. Y-ya sé que los de tu clase sólo son unos perros que siguen y cazan lo que sus amos dicen. 

Regresó caminando al rincón donde tenía sus cuencos mientras continuaba hablando.

—De hecho, si lo piensas bien, son como unas putas ¿no?. Hacen lo que sea por un pago; solo que ustedes no sólo lo hacen por dinero, sino también por honor y prestigio. Es como si compitiesen por ver quien es la familia más zorra de todas— se echó a reír de su propio chiste y Craig no supo si lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerle la misma jugada o si la charlatanería formaba parte de su personalidad.

Oh, ya podía seguir hablando, que no era fácil sacarlo de sus casillas. Él, mientras tanto, podía idear la forma de salir de allí.

—Tu trabajabas en un prostíbulo ¿verdad? Normal que asocies todo con esa visión del mundo— le dijo Craig ocultando su alivio, pues acababa de descubrir que la diminuta navaja oculta en el pliegue de su pantalón no había sido retirada.

No intentó sacarla, sin embargo. No podía correr riesgos hasta que estuviese seguro de que no le prestaban atención.

—Mira, ya está bien. No te he despertado para que te pongas chulo— contestó el chico.

—Fuiste tú el primero en hablar de putas.

—Ah, disculpe usted. Tú puedes amenazarme con matarme, pero ay de mí si me meto con tu familia— dijo derrochando sarcasmo.

—Ve al grano, ¿quieres?— le urgió Craig.

—Quiero proponerte un trato— dijo el chico. Y Craig lo miró amenazadoramente.

—¿Estás insultándome?

La simple idea de que el muy idiota se pensase que podía comprarle sabiendo que tenía un contrato en mano no sólo insultaba su honor, sino peor aún, el nombre de la familia y su clan.

—Puede que de donde vengas sea habitual venderte a cualquiera, pero si te atreves a insultar nuestro honor, mío o de mi clan, morirás gritando.

—Eres un gilipollas— le espetó el joven—. Nadie ha dicho nada de comprar tus servicios.

—Pues entonces ya puedes ir matándome, porque nada cambiará el hecho de que tengo tu nombre escrito en el filo de una de mis hojas.

—No seas estúpido. No quiero tener que matarte.

—Entonces ¿qué?, ¿planeas mantenerme aquí como tu mascota?— se burló.

El chico sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí. Haré justamente eso, a ver hasta cuando dura esa testarudez tuya. Nhg… aunque tengo que confesarte que nunca se me ha dado bien hacerme cargo de las mascotas.

—No eres capás, ¿no es cierto?— sonrió Craig—. Apuesto a que en tu vida has tenido que matar una mosca siquiera.

—No me tientes— le respondió éste, y se giró para darle la espalda—. Es a ti a quien le conviene más escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Craig no respondió, pero su estómago decidió que era buen momento para rugir audiblemente y esperó a que se pavonease de su desfavorecida posición.

No lo hizo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?— preguntó Craig sin esperar respuesta en realidad.

Mientras más le hiciese hablar, más oportunidades tenía de poder reunir información aunque fuese a base de recibir mofas.

—Tres días— respondió el muchacho.

Por supuesto que Craig no le creyó. De ser así, Clyde y los otros ya lo habrían dado por desaparecido y su padre habría enviado un equipo de búsqueda; probablemente con Clyde a la cabeza.

—Te alimenté con gotas de aguamiel— siguió diciendo el joven, mirándole de reojo—. No quería que te meases ni te cagases encima. Imagina el desastre— dijo con sorna.

—Haznos un favor y suéltame para terminar con esto pronto, ¿quieres?— le dijo, recostando la cabeza contra el pilar—. Que me tengas aquí atrapado no cambia el hecho de que vas a terminar muerto tarde o temprano, ya sea por mí o por mis camaradas. Ya debes saber cómo funciona esto. Suéltame ahora, y te prometo que lo haré indoloro.

—Ah. Respecto a eso… nadie vendrá a liberarte— dijo el rubio.

—No tienes idea de quien soy— dijo Craig.

—Eso da igual— soltó el otro—. Y puede que tengas a todo tu clan buscándote, y que mi cuello no deje de tener precio nunca, pero créeme, quítate esa esperanza de la cabeza.

Craig suspiró con desgana.

—Estás retrasando lo inevitable. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en encontrarnos?

El rubio se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Menos de tres días no, seguro— dijo el rubio, y Craig pensó que éste tenía que ser buen actor si se trataba de un farol—. Bueno, casi cuatro días, supongo. Es muy difícil llevar la cuenta estando tanto tiempo aquí abajo.

Tenía que ser un farol, se dijo. Pero eso daba igual, porque planeaba cumplir su misión esa misma noche y regresar a casa por su propio pie después de cumplir con su misión.

—Eso ya lo veremos— dijo Craig, recostándose de lado como pudo, pretendiendo irse a dormir.

Tenía que hacerle creer que su única esperanza de escapar era recibir ayuda externa. Si tan convencido estaba de que no le encontrarían, probablemente ni siquiera se esperaba que se escapase por sus propios medios.

 

***

Tweek se sentía al borde del límite.

Podía actuar fríamente y aparentar confianza cuando se ponía a ello; era bueno en eso porque cuando se llevaba una vida como la suya, saber mimetizarte en cualquier entorno era crucial. Pero ese precisamente era el problema; no dejaba de ser una simple actuación.

Así que ahora, con su asesino despierto a menos de cinco metros a su espalda, podía sentir como su fachada se desmoronaba poco a poco desde dentro. Sentía incontrolables ganas de salir de allí, pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo de vista. Había oido historias y rumores acerca de la implacabilidad de este tipo de gente y pese al riesgo que suponía tenerlo cerca, estaba convencido de que era mucho más arriesgado dejarlo solo.

Por tanto debía darse prisa. Mientras más tiempo transcurriese esta situación, más probabilidades habría de que algo saliese mal.

Tweek no había esperado que su asesino aceptase sin más el trato que tenía en mente, no con la fama que tenían y toda esa mierda de la honorabilidad. Debía convencerle de que la única forma de salir de allí era aceptando su propuesta y para ello primero tenía que demostrarle con hechos de que su estancia allí iba a ser permanente.

Fácil en teoría. Otro asunto en la práctica.

Se giró para observar a su prisionero. No había abierto ni la boca, ni los ojos desde que se había recostado. Tweek tendría que ser imbécil para creerse que estaba dormido.

Pero sí que lo aparentaba, con esa cara sucia pero tan apacible como si estuviese durmiendo en su propia cama.

Tweek sintió envidia. A diferencia de él, dudaba que esa tranquilidad fuese una fachada. Era fascinante incluso saber que en ese mismo instante ya estaba planeando cómo soltarse y matarle en cuanto Tweek se fuese a dormir.

Inspiró hondo intentando insuflarse confianza. Tenía un plan, y si fallaba, que al menos no fuese porque no lo había intentado.

Recogió la máscara que tenía preparada y se la puso para a continuación prenderle fuego al pequeño cúmulo de polvo _sueño gris_ que había preparado. El humo que brotó de éste llenó la estancia rápidamente.

—Que duermas bien— le dijo Tweek desde donde se sentaba.

A partir de ahora tendría que usar métodos menos extremos para dormirle pues necesitaba que su prisionero sintiese el paso del tiempo.

Esperó a que el incienso hiciese efecto y sólo entonces se acercó para quitarle la navaja oculta en el pliegue de su pantalón. Se la había dejado porque quería que supiera que su libertad estaba únicamente en sus manos.

Todo guay con el plan de echar mano de la tortura psicológica, pero entrada la noche y a horas después, fue Tweek quien se encontró con la mente hecha una mierda.

Hacía frío y el chico asesino estaba temblando. Probablemente no habría sido la gran cosa de no ser porque Tweek le había tirado encima un cubo de agua para despertarlo antes, y tampoco era como si se preocupase por la comodidad de su huésped, pero ¿qué pasaría si se enfermaba o algo? Tweek no estaba sobrado de provisiones. O peor aún, ¿y si le daba neumonía y se moría? Oh, Jesus. Tweek no era un asesino y técnicamente no lo mataría con sus propias manos, pero algo de responsabilidad tendría que tener por haber sido el que lo había provocado.

Tweek lo observó con la mente llena de indecisiones.

¿Debería cubrirlo con algo?

¿Tendría que quitarle la ropa mojada antes?

¿Y si se despertaba? Ya no le quedaba más infusión de _lágrimas de Morfeo_ porque se había quedado sin bulbos de Asfelza. Tendría que salir a por más, pero ¿Y si se despertaba y no estaba en cuanto volviese? O peor aún ¿y si lo encontraba al regresar pero suelto?

Oh, joder. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esto antes?

Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se decidió. Luego se retractó y volvió a decidir otra cosa.

Tweek no durmió esa noche.

 


End file.
